


Lavender

by PoisonousFlower3



Series: Learning Each Other [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Billy Hargrove, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Omega Steve Harrington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 13:19:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15292377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonousFlower3/pseuds/PoisonousFlower3
Summary: "Billy hated being an alpha. He hated how it made his sense of smell stronger and smell the despair that always seemed to linger in this town. He hated how he was always so angry, though he knew that part of it was the abuse from his dad and his temper.What he didn’t hate was how it let him get a good whiff of Steve whenever he was around."In which case home starts to include Steve Harrington for Billy.





	Lavender

**Author's Note:**

> These are just little works that were made after @hoppnhorn on tumblr said there was very few a/b/o works out there. There will definitely be more added to this series with hopefully a better sense of direction. You can find the original post [here](https://fandomsanddick.tumblr.com/post/171647159669/lavender)

Billy hated being an alpha. He hated how it made his sense of smell stronger and smell the despair that always seemed to linger in this town. He hated how he was always so angry, though he knew that part of it was the abuse from his dad and his temper.

What he didn’t hate was how it let him get a good whiff of Steve whenever he was around. The guy’s scent was always kind of muted and unpronounced but whenever Billy got close enough he could smell lavender. It’s what made Billy target the guy all the time during basketball practice and it’s what made Billy kiss Steve in the first place.

Now, months into a relationship and shit worked out, Billy loved mouthing at Steve’s neck. Letting his teeth scrape and tease the scent gland where the lavender would always be more concentrated. He wished he could just smother himself in it really. It never occurred to Billy to ask for Steve’s second gender, he had enough decency not to ask but just assumed he was a beta like majority of this town. Sure he acted like a mom to those freaks that Max hung out with which you could consider an omega quality, but he also knew how to stand his ground. For fuck’s sake this was King Steve, that was definitely alpha. Yet still Billy was so unsure. So he didn’t push it.

Tonight they were at Harrington’s, parents were gone like usual and their routine of beer and movies had started but now they were at it. Deep kisses that made the alpha in Billy purr, made the knot at the base of his cock swell with interest. They hadn’t fucked before but now Billy was interested.

“Let me take you to bed…” His words were raspy and littered with lust but the look on Steve’s face was even better.

“Too close to my heat for that.” Really it wouldn’t have bothered Billy at all, especially with the way Steve was kissing at his neck. Hand rubbing him through his jeans, but the word heat had thrown him for a loop.

Billy sat up, hands tightening his hold on perfect hips to get a look at the man practically in his lap. “Heat Harrington? You’re an omega?”

“Yeah, I thought you knew? Everyone knows, Tommy is always throwing shit my way.”

“The fuck would I be doing listening to Tommy, why didn’t you tell me?” There was irritation behind it. He was irritated that Tommy knew he was an omega and Billy didn’t. “Do those freaks know, Wheeler? Everyone except me?”

“Will you shut up!” Quickly he snapped his jaw shut, avoiding looking at the face he knew would have eyebrows dipped and frown tearing at his mouth. “No I didn’t tell you because I thought you knew. Thought you figured out why I was out of school for a week or why my scent is weak. Yes /Nancy/ knows and I’m sure the group has figured it out by now too. I wasn’t trying to hide it from you okay? Word travels so fast here I figured you knew.”

The hands were on his shoulder now, trying to rub out the tension and suddenly Billy felt stupid. He could vaguely remember whispers and sneers now that he thinks of it and the week where Steve had been absent. He has no reason to be mad and now that he is, it all floods out and fills him with shame because the one thing you can count on from Billy is being an asshole.

“Oh.”

“Yeah oh, don’t worry about it though okay? It just slipped our minds.” Those big eyes, beaming smile and even ridiculous hair were enough for Billy to relax. Yeah he acted terrible but, he can learn. Learn to communicate and not be so terrible and just be there.

Nodding, Billy leaned into Steve and relished in the warmth he received. Things were always so good with him and he wondered how he ended up so lucky. They were quiet for a few minutes, comfortable until Billy felt like it was enough.

“So, does this mean I can knot you?”

The hit to the shoulder along with the exasperated “oh my God” was enough to get Billy grinning again and pressing a kiss to the best thing of his life. Who knows, he might just be lucky enough to get out of this god awful town with something that had to have been made by God.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on my personal tumblr [here](https://poisonousflower3.tumblr.com)!


End file.
